Kickin it one shots :)
by KarateGirl77
Summary: Just a bunch of KICK shots. Also includes other pairings JACE, MILLIE(in the other chapters) and other. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys how are y'all? I wanted to post this for a long time and I am happy that I finally did. Also my first one shot is going to be a two shot. About my story it will be updated Monday or tomorrow. And the second part of 'Broken'. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter one : Broken part 1**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up and got ready for school. But first I have to pick up my beautiful girlfriend. Whenever I think about her I always smile. I can't believe she felt the same way for me. I got dressed and heard my phone buzzed. It was a text from my girlfriend Kim Crawford. We're finally together and I've never been happier. I pick up my phone and read the text.

_G' morning babe :D just got up r u ready x – Kimmy_

_Morning baby yeah I'm ready be right there ;) - Jackie _

_K I'll be waiting 4 u xxx – Kimmy_

_K see u in a few xox – Jackie_

I grabbed two apples before I left and headed to her house. But why do I have a feeling today isn't going to be good.

**Kim's POV**

I was waiting for my boyfriend to come so we can go to school together. Ever since I and Jack got together, I never stopped smiling. We promised each other that even though we are in a relationship we'll always be best friends. As I was looking in the mirror, I saw my phone buzz. It was a text from Jack.

_Hey beautiful I'm almost there ;) x_

_K handsome I'm waiting xxx_

I smiled big at the promise ring on my hand that Jack got me for our anniversary. 'He is so sweet' I thought and took my back pack. I heard the bell ring and went downstairs. Jack opened the door and walked in with a smile on his face. I stopped on the fifth stair and smirked. He knew what I was about to do so, he dropped his back pack and I jumped from the stairs and he caught me.

When he caught me, he spun me around in circles. A giggle escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. His hands hugged me tighter and kissed my head.

"Hey Kimmy nice jump."Jack chuckled and spun me around again. I laughed and he set me on the coach in the living room. He sat next to me and kissed my cheek."Do you always have to do that?" he asked referring to the jump

I smiled "Well its fun so yeah."I kept getting lost in his deep chocolate brown eyes, I love so much. He smirked and started to tickle me to death. I keep laughing and asking him to stop and after a few minutes he stopped. I pouted and crossed my arms."Oh come on Kimmy don't be like that." My annoying boyfriend mocked.

I stood up from his hold and went to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple, my back pack and headed to the door."Kim aren't you going to wait for me?" I heard him yell but I smirked and ignored. I opened the door and saw his skateboard on the grass. I smiled big, grabbed it and skated towards school. I heard my boyfriend trying to catch up with me.

* * *

**Few minutes later at school**

I was at my locker getting my books when someone wrapped their hands around me. Knowing who it was I smirked and closed my locker.

"That was a very cruel thing you did Kimmy." My boyfriend said while he pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek.

"Well that's what you get for tickling me."I said whilst trying to get out of his embrace.

***Bell ring***

"Jack come on let go we're going to be late for class. " He only tightened his grip on me. I knew there was only one way. I turn around in his arms and give him a full kiss on the lips, which turned into a ten minute make out session. We finally pull away and walk to class together.

**After school at the dojo**

I was in the changing room with the girls: Grace, Mika, Kelsey. They joined a few months ago and are really good at it. Once we were in our gi's we walked out of the changing room and started practicing. Then Milton, Jerry and Eddie came in with their bags arguing about something as usual.

"For the last time Jerry dragon aren't real. " Milton exclaimed.

Jerry started throwing his hands in the air and while speaking in Spanish. I shook my head and went over to my locker. I grabbed my phone and check to see if Jack had called me or send me a text, but he didn't. I frown and sighed. 'Where is he?'I though as, I looked at my promise ring that he gave me.

Suddenly Grace dragged me outside the dojo only to see Jack and Donna kissing. My eyes started to tear up and I ran away. I ignored the girl's calls and just kept running while tears were falling from my eyes.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was heading to the dojo when Donna Tobin stopped me and asked me out.

"Hey Jackie want to go see a movie?"

"Donna don't call me that and I have already told you, I have a girlfriend and I love her."I spat at her.

"WHAT? YOU LOVE THAT STUPID BLONDE? She is so ugly and-"I cut her off by snappin at her.

"Don't talk about my Kimmy that way. She is the most beautiful girl on earth. She is also smart and talented. She is the love of my life and the girl I am going to grow old with."

She laughed and kissed me while holding me tight. It lasted a few seconds and I pushed her on the ground.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?"I screamed as I wiped my mouth. Ew I feel so disgusted.

"If I can't have then she can't either. " She smirked got off the ground and left. I wiped my mouth and went in the dojo. I came face to face with the girls. Oh no by their looks and crossed arms it means Kim saw the kiss.

I sighed and start to explain. After ten minutes they still didn't believe me. Finally I had enough so I went to my locker and took out my anniversary gift for Kim. It was a necklace which had J&K with one heart at each side also I requested earrings to match it.

"Guys trust me please I love Kim and, I would never hurt her. " I pleaded.

Grace came to me and slapped me."Then why were you sucking face with that slut."

"I didn't kiss her she was the one holding tight and didn't t let go. I am feeling disgusted still."

Eddie, Milton and Jerry were standing behind their girlfriends still glaring at me. But then Jerry came and gave me a bottle of coke. "Here wash that gross taste and go get your girl."

"Thanks Jerry but I am not sure if that would do the trick. " I replied taking the bottle and drinking some.

"So do you guys believe me? " I asked

"Yeah."The boys said.

I looked at the girls that were still glaring at me."You girl don't believe me right?"

They shook their heads and went into the changing rooms.

I sighed and started to leave but, I was stopped by Eddie.

"Hey everyone wait. " He said and the girls stopped.

"Why don't we see the security cameras and then maybe you girls will believe Jack." I smile at him and the girls agreed went with their boyfriends.

I sprinted all the way to Kim's house. I stopped in front of their door and caught my breath before ringing the doorbell. Mr. Crawford opened the door glaring at me.

"What do you want? And how do you even come here after breaking my daughter's heart."

"Mr. Crawford please let me talk to-"I was cut off by him punching me where Grace had slapped me. My held my cheek in pain. Man it hurt a lot more than when Grace slapped me. Next thing I know Mr. Crawford picks me up by my shirt.

"Listen here you little punk. I never liked you for my daughter , I knew she deserved better than some stupid skate rat like you-"He paused and punched me in the stomach. I gripped my stomach as he dropped me on the ground.

"DAD THAT'S ENOUGH!"I heard Kim shout

"But Kim-"

"NO BUTS! NOW GO INSIDE! "Her dad got the message and left us. She came over to me and inspected my face. "I'm so sorry for what my dad did but you owe me an explanation."

"Don't be sorry I deserved it and yes I will explain."

I looked at her and started explaining. I didn't leave out a detail because; I wanted her to believe me. When I finished she looked at the ground not saying anything.

"Please Kim you have to believe me. I love you with all my heart. " I pleaded

She still didn't look up. "I need some time Jack. How do I know you're not lying to me? How I know you won't do it again?"

I was about to say something but she took my hand and put something in it. "I need some time Jack , I hope you understand, I don't know if, I can trust you anymore. Goodbye Jack. "

She closed my hand and left. I feel tears in my eyes as, I see the promise ring in my hand. I hot up from the ground and took one last look at Kim's house before turning away.

* * *

**Later that night **

**Author's POV**

Jack was going to the dojo to get his anger out on the training dummies. But on the way there he saw a building on fire and the fire station was already there getting people out of there but the fire was growing. And without thinking Jack ran straight into the building ignoring the pain that the flames caused him and heard someone yelling "HELP". He went further into the flames and saw a little blond-haired girl crying in the corner.

He went to her took of his jacket and put it on her covering her body. Then Jack picked her up and once again went in the flames ignoring the pain but there was no other way except the window. So he did the only thing he could he jumped out of the window and kept the child safe. The glass shattered into the air as he went through it and tried to ignore the pain.

Once he was out a mother took her child from him and thanked him. But just then he felt a pain in his legs and collapsed on the ground then the ambulance came and took him to the hospital…

**Next day at the hospital **

"_Where am I?" I thought as I open my eyes and looked around saw that I was in a hospital. Then I saw in my hand the promised ring and asked myself how I could lose Kim. My Kim._

Jack finally woke up. It took him a while to see everything in the room. He realized he was at the hospital. A doctor came in carrying a clipboard and said "Glad to see that you're awake young man. "

Jack nodded. "Um... what am I doing here?"

"You saved a child from a fire, Jack. You're a hero. But apparently you hurt yourself. You have a bruised cheek and other some other injuries but we fixed them. Also you're paralyzed from the waist down." The doctor explained. Jack's eyes widened. "WHAT?" exclaimed Jack. He can't do karate or walk. What is he going to do? All the things he can't do ran through his mind.

"We think it's only temporary but don't know for how long. Do you want me to call someone for you? "

"Yeah can you call Rudy Gillespie?" The doctor nodded and left.

Jack stared at the ring in his hand for what seemed like hours. Then Rudy came through the door with the guys behind him. All of them had sympathy looks when they saw him.

Rudy walked over and sat on his bed. "We heard what you did. Jack I am so proud of you but-"He was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened revealing a little blond hair girl holding, a teddy bear while being carried by her mother. Jack recognized the little girl it was the, girl he saved from the fire. The mother smiled at him.

"Hi my name is Debby Smith. I wanted to come and thank you for saving my daughter's life last night. "She said as she walked closer to Jack's bed.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Jack."He smiled at the little girl who hid her face in her teddy bear.

"Well Jack thanks so much for saving my little girl. Is there anything I can do to repay you? I heard about your condition. I am so sorry about it. You are really brave."

"You don't have to repay me anything trust me. But I would really want to know the pretty little girl's name. "He said

The little girl whispered something in her mother's ear and she put her on the bed. "I will be right back. " The said while smiling walking out.

The little girl turned to Jack and held out the teddy bear. "Thank you." Jack looked confused.

"It's for you. I wanted to thank you for saving me."She said as she moved closer to him whilst holding out the teddy bear. Jack smiled and took it. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kim. " The little girl answered smiling. Jack's smile faded a little. Kim. He started to think about his Kim but he lost her. Just then his thoughts were cut off by little Kim hugging him. He smiled big and hugged her tight. After a few seconds they pulled away and Jack asked.

"What is his name? " He asked pointing at the teddy bear.

"Kick. " Little Kim replied. "Take good care of him." Jack nodded. "I promise, I will."

Then after a few more minutes talking Debby came in with a basket full of fruits and said it was time to leave. Kim hugged Jack one last time and got off the bed. Debby placed the basket next to the bed and it was for him. They said their goodbyes and left. After they left the guys decided it was time to go. Rudy asked the doctor if he could sign Jack out and he said yes. While Rudy was filing papers Jerry and Eddie grabbed Jack , and balanced him till Milton came in with a wheelchair for Jack.

They placed him in the wheelchair and left the hospital. Jerry was pushing his wheelchair while Milton was carrying the basket and Jack was holding Kick the teddy bear. Hack reached his pocket and felt the ring still there. H sighed in relief but what was he going to do know? How can he get Kim back? What can he offer her? These thoughts ran through his mind while the ride to his house.

* * *

**Okay guys part one ended and part two is coming. Also who saw Wasabi forever? It was the best episode and I admit , I cried at the end. KICK KISSED YAY! I am going to miss Olivia Holt so much! But I saw somewhere that she was going to return at the end of Season 4. I hope she does. Also to let you know I am continuing writing stories/one shots about Kickin it with the gang. **

**Well guys I got to go now, I will really appreciate if you leave a review telling me what you think about it. Should I continue it with part two or not? **

**Bye everyone. **

**Wasabi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin it. (do i really have to say it every time? cause i forget :D )**

* * *

**Chapter two : Broken part 2**

**Time skip three months later**

Time was slowly passing by for Jack. He was still in a wheelchair and he got use to it. The guys were always helping him which he was thankful for. He didn't go to school, because Milton offered to home school him and Jack accepted. Also during these months Jack tried to do karate but only with his hands. He hadn't seen Kim since their break up and is afraid of how will she think of him when, she sees him.

Eddie had told Jack that when they went to see the security cameras someone had stolen the videos of that day. But Eddie had promised Jack to find them. Although he still hasn't found them, he didn't give up and continued. After a few weeks Eddie had found them. He talked with Milton, Ruddy, Jerry and Jack about showing them to the girls. Jack said he doesn't want to be there, but Ruddy and Jerry will. Milton decided to stay and hang out with Jack since he was doing pretty good being home schooled and needed some time off.

So while Eddie, Jerry and Rudy were showing the girls including Kim the video Milton and Jack were in the park.

**In Joan's office with the warriors**

The guys were sitting and talking with Joan about the videos. Just then the girls came in. Kim, Grace, Julie, Mika sat in the chairs looking at the boys. Jerry nodded at Joan and she turns the video on. Kim was holding her breath waiting to see if Jack had really been honest with her or not.

After a few minutes the video ended and Kim released the breath she was holding. During these months she was trying to forget him and move on, but, she couldn't. She was blaming him that their relationship didn't work out. Now a pain of guilt stabbed her in the heart for not trusting him and worst of all her dad was going to kill him if she didn't stop him. Right now she wanted nothing more than to find him and apologize.

The girls were also a bit guilty they didn't trust him even though he showed them the gift for Kim. They also haven't told her about it. Grace, Julie and Mika whispered something in to Jerry's ear and he nodded.

"Where is-"Kim started to say something but was cut off by the girls who dragged her to the dojo followed by the guys.

**In the dojo**

Kim asked the girls why did they dragged her to the dojo but they didn't respond. Grace looked at Rudy who nodded. She went over to Jack's locker which made Kim even more confused. Kim was about to ask but Grace handed her a box. Kim grabbed the box and asked.

"What is this?"

"Just open it and you will find out. " Said Grace

Kim opened it and gasped. Tears escaped her eyes as she held up the necklace. There was also a note alongside the earrings which she took out from the box.

_Happy Anniversary Kimmy_

_Love Jack_

Then a thought hit her. She broke it off with him right before their anniversary which she had forgotten. Now she felt even guiltier. She put the necklace and note in the box and gave them to Rudy. She stood up and wiped her tears. "Where is Jack?"

"In the park with Milton. " Jerry answered.

"I have to talk with him. " Kim said as she walked out of the dojo with the girls hot on her tail.

"Do you think we should have told her about Jack? " Jerry asked Rudy.

Rudy sighed. "I don't know. Jack told us not to tell them about his condition. I think we should let fate do its work. "Jerry nodded and they left after the girls. He called out to Kim and she stopped.

"Kim can I talk to you alone? " Asked Jerry and she nodded while following him.

**In the park with Jack and Milton**

Milton and Jack were sitting by the fountain talking about life. Milton was telling Jack that he was considering to become a scientist and, Jack told him that he would sure be a great one. Then Milton got a text from Jerry that they were coming with the girls. Milton texted back and said that they are by the fountain. Jack was glad that it was quiet in the park but it was getting boring.

"Hey Milton when can we leave?"

"Why Jack don't you love it here. The sweet peace and quiet. The birds-"He was cut off by a bird pooping on his shoulder."-pooping on me."He finished making Jack laugh.

"Hey man it's good luck. " Jack said unable to control his laugher.

"Yeah right luck it will be lucky if this comes out. " Milton said while wiping the poop from his shirt with a napkin. "Mother won't be happy. This was a new shirt."

Jack shook his hand and laughed again as Milton started wheeling him though the park.

On the other side of the park the girls just arrived with the guys. Kim was looking around for Jack and asked Rudy if he knows where they are. Jerry told her that they were by the fountain and she started walking faster which was more like running. Just then she reached the fountain and a sight caught her gaze. The others caught up with her and looked to where she was looking. The girls' jaws dropped when they saw Milton pushing Jack in a wheelchair.

_What? Why is Jack in a wheelchair? _Kim thought _something must have happened. Jerry told me that Jack had saved a little girl from a burning building and got injured, but he didn't tell me that he was in a wheelchair._

Milton took a look behind them and turned Jack's wheelchair into their direction. Jack was shocked when he saw Kim who was still in shock.

"Hey guys. " Milton said as he stopped wheeling Jack in front of them.

"Hey."Said everyone except Kim who was still looking at Jack but he was looking anywhere but her.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream? " Suggested Rudy and everyone nodded.

"Kim will you stay with Jack? " Asked Milton and she nodded. Everyone left leaving them both alone.

"Jack? " Kim said taking a step toward him and kneeling in front of him. He still didn't look at her. She took his hands in hers ignoring the spark, she felt. "Please look at me."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry. " She said.

He looked at her confused. "For what?"

She looked took a deep breath and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. "For not believing you about Donna and also about my dad, I –"Jack cut her off by taking his hands out of hers.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Kim. Everything is in the past. "He said putting his hands on the wheels and trying to move away from her, but she didn't let him. "Jack what are you doing? "

He struggled to pry her hands off and move. After a few seconds he did. He wheeled himself away from her. "Why are you doing this Jack?" He stopped when he heard her sobbing.

He froze. Why? Because he loves her and knows she deserves better than him. What can he offer her? He turned around to see her sitting on the bench sobbing into her hands. Guilt stabs his heart. Was it a good idea to push her away? No it wasn't he made her cry which made him feel worse. He wheeled himself over to her.

"Do you want to know why I avoided you these months?" She looked up from her hands and nodded.

"Because I don't deserve you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, talented and amazing. To me you're the most beautiful girl on the planet, who deserves so much better than some guy in a wheelchair. Also there are many guys who can at least offer you more than I can. Lastly I think there is someone for you but-"Kim grabbed his face and kissed him with all the love and passion she had for him.

Jack didn't know what came over him as he kissed back with passion. She wrapped her hands around him and he took her in his lap tightening her grip on her. After a five minute make out session they pulled away breathless. Kim took a breath and said. "Yes there is someone for me and his name is Jack Brewer. He is kind, loyal, honest, and loving and a hero. I would pick him over every other guy on the planet." Kim said softly as she stroked his hair out of his eyes. He grabbed her hand gently and smiled. "Kimmy will you-"Kim kissed hard.

"Does that answer your question? " Jack nodded and hugged her. Then he realizes something. He took out the promise ring from his finger and put it on her hand. She smiled big when he did that. They forgot about everything in the world without a care. All they needed was each other.

What they didn't was that the warriors were watching them with smiles on their faces, they were happy that their friends were no longer **broken.**

* * *

**Shout out to : **

**bexs12345**

**Lovelife7330**

**KarynitaAusllyandKick**

**fashionlover17**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**kick kiss **

**CompleteFamilyAndLife12 **

**Grace-1997 **

**Shakeema28 **

**Guest**

**Guest**

**imjusttesting123 **

**KickLeOlivia fan**

**ShyReader842**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews :) follows and favorite. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!I hope you enjoyed part 2. I have to go now guys so please tell me what you think in a review , because I would love to hear it. Also tomorrow I am going to update my story so beware for an update on TLOD :D **

**I take requests for one shots. If anyone has an idea feel free to pm me. **

**Bye guys have a great week!**

**Wasabi!**


End file.
